Quinn Foster
Quinn Foster is a 18-year-old demigod Daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Quinn Lucy Foster was born on September 5, 1997. Her mom was a beautiful, wise woman who met her father at a hospital where she was a nurse and he was a doctor, Dr. Adam Foster, with a degree. The woman and Dr. Foster had a beautiful daughter named Quinn. The woman left Dr. Foster and Quinn. They lived together until Dr. Foster got married to a woman named Rebekah. Rebekah was very kind to the family, but Quinn was aways a rebel. She dyed her hair in different colors as often as she could. When she was fourteen, she finally ran away from home because she didn't like her family. She stumbled upon many monsters during her travels. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt like her "heart" was leading her to a safe place. She arrived at Camp Half-Blood, all the way from her home in Florida. Quinn found out that she was one of the best singers at Camp, which gave her another reason to dislike Angelique Benson. Quinn's fatal flaw is her stubbornness. She is always holding grudges and it is very difficult for her to change her mind, and she can hold grudges over the smallest things, which can cause huge and dangerous problems. Early Life Quinn was never easy to cooperate with. She always tried to make everything hard for everyone. She always found something to argue with. You don't ever want to get in a fight with her, as she wins all of them. She is very negative and sarcastic. Quin usually goes with the punk-rock style or the tomboy style because it fits her personality. She knows that she is horrible, but she doesn't care. Quinn has ADHD and a very short attention span. Quinn is very bossy, stubborn, srong-willed, and headstrong. She hates being wrong and usually scares people away. She is very smart-mouthed and disobedient, and she usually scares people away. Quinn is an excellent archer, as she is almost as good as the Apollo Cabin's best. She has beat all of them except for Angelique Benson, her rival. Quinn doesn't like Angelique because they are polar opposites. Quinn has a comeback for everything. She never gives up and won't stop until a fight is over. She says that it is good to have a strong-willed and stubborn side. Quinn is very sarcastic and negative. Quinn is amazing with the bow and arrow, but she took karate and self-defense lessons when she was little, so she also knows how to fight. Appearance Quinn has naturally brown hair which she dyes in different colors. She has tanned skin from living in Florida. She is very sporty and cute, but she sticks with the punk-rock and tomboy style. She has beautiful brown eyes like her father. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *Angelique Benson Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Quinn is extremely intelligent. *Quinn has a remarkable memory. *Quinn has a huge temper and anger issues. *Quinn is extremely stubborn, strong-willed, and headstrong. *Quinn is excellent with strategy and battle tactics. *Quinn uses a bow and arrow as her weapon. *Quinn is a black belt in karate and she has taken self-defense lessons. *Quinn is extremely skilled with hand-to-hand combat. Gallery Leda-leda-muir-32580046-600-800.jpg n4f7d854710f23.jpg tumblr_m7kosyLwDK1rq8a7p.gif ledamonsterbunny-leda-muir-scene-raver-purple-hair-78265426592.jpeg leda.gif 0.jpg tumblr_m2fobyPtsA1r9ehh3o1_500_thumb.png 431328_159306010855133_1642520822_n_thumb.jpg images-55654.jpeg tumblr_llsg4gJgJD1qidfxz.jpg tumblr_mf72m2SZsP1rfuj52o1_500.gif tumblr_m11g9wrJ5E1rs09abo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m92mg8yQ3s1ruklqg.gif tumblr_m1yhqtTMWw1qlbs9oo1_500_large.jpg 077F267DA17EF62B04AB79707DC9D176.jpg tumblr_maipm3OuDk1rt2432.gif il_fullxfull.403422995_8tt3.jpg|Quinn's bow and arrow macbook_sticker.jpg|Quinn's Daedalus Laptop tumblr_mku7ob9D1Q1rju7wuo1_500.gif tumblr_m7r60xduVJ1qerldao1_500.jpg Leda-3-leda-monster-bunny-25455397-768-1024.png l-1.jpg l.jpg Leda-3-leda-monster-bunny-27868249-240-320.jpg tumblr_lxvcvtTgWW1qhkgdno1_400.gif tumblr_m2mywqEw4u1r8bpcb.gif tumblr_m30dl2KVnK1rss4gho1_500.jpg|All of the colors Quinn has dyed her hair demonia-black-9-buckle-platform-boots-profile.jpg|Quinn's lucky boots images-2876.jpeg ripsaw-520-bpu.jpg 004.jpg tumblr_me5vas4IWm1r8m2lfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7umxvTcwc1rbptt1o1_500.jpg|Quinn without makeup tumblr_m18wviAPAb1r6jst4o1_500.jpg tumblr_li8fn43Ngb1qhkgdno1_500.jpg Category:Child of Athena Category:Eighteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Stubbornness Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22